


Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is 15, Blaine is 23. Warnings for sex between a minor and an adult, blowjobs, slight innocence!kink, rimming, facials, intergluteal and anal sex, and copious use of the word sweetheart. <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/75522808998/fic-written-on-these-walls-are-the-colors-that-i-cant">Also available on Tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change

Kurt is 6 when he meets Blaine.

He's sitting at the kitchen table, doing simple addition and subtraction when he hears the front door open. It's the middle of the afternoon, and he knows Rachel's school finishes around this time, but he hears a male voice and strains his neck to see who it is.

They come closer into view and he was right, it is Rachel, but there's a boy with her.

"Hi Dad!" Rachel greets their father, who's busy cutting up vegetables in preparation for dinner. "This is Blaine."

She steps back to gesture to the boy, and he extends an arm in greeting. "Hello, Mr. Berry."

Their father takes his hand, smiling. "Hi Blaine, Rachel's told me a lot about you. So you're both in Glee club?"

Kurt tunes out right around then, going back to the sheet of math problems he has for homework.

"And this is my brother, Kurt."

Kurt looks up at the mention of his name to find Rachel and Blaine standing in front of him.

"Hello," Kurt says, giving Blaine his best polite smile. He warms up when he sees the bowtie Blaine's wearing, looking down at his own. "I like your bowtie."

"Thank you, Kurt. I like yours too, it's really nice," Blaine replies.

Kurt's about to ask him if he has time to attend a tea party, when Rachel announces that they have a song to rehearse and biology homework to do, and promptly drags Blaine upstairs. Kurt's a little put-out, but he shrugs to himself and goes back to his homework.

Blaine becomes a regular fixture in the Berry household, eating dinner and sleeping over at least once a week, more so after he came out to his parents and tensions rose in their house. Kurt thinks nothing of it, greeting Blaine whenever he sees him and making small talk.

-

He's 12 when he starts to look at Blaine in a different light, 6 years after they met for the first time. Blaine and Rachel are both 20 now, in their third year of college and rarely have time to visit, so when they do, it's a special occasion.

It's over Winter Break when Rachel comes home for a week or so, bringing Blaine along to visit.

Kurt can see them both standing in the doorway from the landing upstairs. Blaine looks good, a striped sweater hugging his body, complete with a shirt and bowtie underneath and a pair of red chinos. Kurt's eyes linger a little too long around Blaine's biceps, and he makes sure his hair is in place before walking down the stairs.

"Kurt!" Blaine says, smiling widely and leaning in for a hug.

"Hi, Blaine." He returns Blaine's hug, enjoying the way his arms are wrapped around his body. "How have you been?"

They walk to the living room, sitting down on the couch to chat. It's easy and familiar with Blaine, and there's a feeling that Kurt can't shake, a feeling of normality and routine that he gets when he spends time with Blaine. Like they're so in tune with each other, like they've lived this a million times before.

-

Kurt's 15 when everything changes.

Blaine's staying the weekend with them before going back to New York, and Rachel and their dads are out grocery shopping. Kurt had declined the invitation to go with them when he realized that it would just be him and Blaine, and they could hang out alone.

He's thinking they can watch a movie, so he sets up Moulin Rouge on the TV downstairs and calls out from downstairs. "Blaine? Do you want to watch a movie?"

There's no answer, and Kurt decides to actually go upstairs and ask him instead of yelling. He walks to the guest room and the door is half-closed, but he pushes it open anyway, figuring Blaine's just studying.

The words die in his throat when he sees what Blaine's doing.

Blaine's sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard as he jerks off, his cock thick and rosy and slick with lube. His eyes are closed and head tipped back against the wood, so he doesn't see Kurt come in. His pants and boxers are around his thighs, haphazardly pushed down in a hurry.

Kurt's rooted in his spot in the doorway. He can't seem to move, or leave, or say anything, so he just stands there, mouth agape and face burning.

This is the first time he's seen another man's cock, and he can't seem to look away from the way Blaine's rough hands grip his cock so perfectly, the way they're holding near the top, around the crown and the swollen head, how full his balls are and how much he must ache to come.

These thoughts are startlingly filthy, running and running and running through Kurt's mind like a news ticker, and this is how he misses Blaine opening his eyes and noticing Kurt.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine says, a slight smirk on his face as he strokes his cock lazily, pulling it back towards his lap only to let it bounce back and hit his stomach with a a dull sound. "What's up?" His voice is gravely, so low and _god,_ it's so hot Kurt feels like he's just going to combust.

"I—" Kurt starts, his voice embarrassingly high, "I came up to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie." He's staring at the wall beside Blaine, avoiding eye contact and definitely not staring at his cock.

"I'm a bit busy," Blaine says, amusement evident in his voice. Through his peripherals, Kurt can see his hand speed up, properly stroking his cock again, like he was when Kurt first arrived. "Though if you wanted to hang out, I could use some company."

Kurt's eyes widen, and his eyes dart back to Blaine's, making eye contact for the first time since he entered. " _What?_ " he chokes out, thinking he misheard.

"You and I," Blaine continues, drawling, "we could have some fun. You look like you could use a hand anyways." His eyes stare pointedly at Kurt's crotch, where his cock is tenting his loose pyjama pants.

"Oh my _god_ ," Kurt groans into his hands, "this is really embarrassing, I think I'm just going to go—"

"Come here, Kurt," Blaine says, letting go of his cock and patting the spot next to him. Kurt eyes him warily before slowly walking over to the bed and sitting back against the headboard beside Blaine. His eyes are downcast, but that means they're looking straight at Blaine's cock, where it's erect against his belly, and he forces his eyes back up.

Blaine says nothing, only turns to Kurt and tips his head up before kissing him. Kurt has no idea what to do, all of his actions seeming awkward and stilted and _dear god, what is he supposed to do with his hands?_ He decides to place one against the bedsheet, but he overshoots and accidentally brushes it against Blaine's cock, and he yelps into his mouth.

Blaine's voice is quiet in his ear when he pulls away from the kiss. "Look, tell me if I've been misreading the signals, but something tells me you want this too," he says, mouthing along Kurt's jaw. His stubble is scratchy against Kurt's soft skin, serving as a reminder of how much more mature he is than Kurt, and _oh_ , why does that set a fire inside him?

"May I?" Kurt nods without even knowing what Blaine's asking permission for, and he's startled when Blaine's hand goes past his waistband to grip his erection.

His palm is firm but soft and wet with lube, and Kurt wants to cry at how good it feels to be touched by another person. Blaine strokes slowly, long pulls of his cock underneath his underwear, and Kurt can't help but whine and buck his hips up, cock sliding up into Blaine's slick fist. When he thumbs over the head, it's only a few more strokes before Kurt comes, spilling into his hand and inside his cotton briefs.

"God, you're still such a baby," Blaine says roughly, not mean or teasing, "Never been touched before. Did that feel good, sweetheart?"

Something in Kurt's stomach twists at the term of endearment, and he can only nod dumbly, his heart still pounding from his orgasm. He looks over at Blaine, where his face is soft and open, a stark contrast to his lap, where he's hard and his cock is flushed red. **  
**

"I could, um, help you with that? If you wanted, since you did... _this_ ," Kurt says, vaguely gesturing to his crotch.

"I don't want to push you," Blaine says, withdrawing his hand from Kurt's pants and grabbing a tissue to clean the come off.

"You're not, just—tell me what to do?"

Blaine pauses a moment. "Come sit on my lap, sweetheart."

Once Kurt's in place, straddling Blaine's legs, he opens the bedside drawer and takes out a tube. "Lube," he explains, grabbing Kurt's hand so he can squirt some out, "it'll make everything a lot smoother."

"Now, just start with small strokes. You do jerk off, don't you, Kurt?" He doesn't reply, but Blaine gets his answer by the way the tips of Kurt's ears flush bright red, along with the side of his pale neck.

Kurt carefully takes Blaine's cock in hand, smearing the lube up and down the shaft before closing his fingers around it. Blaine's cock is so different from his own, the skin darker and littered with veins, and overall just a lot thicker (Kurt thinks his own might be longer, but he can't really be sure at this angle because Blaine's seems huge). He's fascinated by the fat, smooth head that's wet with precome, and he runs a fingertip over it, squeezing lightly and making Blaine groan.

"Kurt, c'mon, small strokes," Blaine says, wrapping his own hand around Kurt's and moving them both up and down, until they've hit a rhythm and he takes his own away. "That's it, sweetheart, god, you're so good, jerking me off like that."

Kurt flames at the words, but there's an undeniable pang low in his stomach that likes what Blaine is saying, that wants more. The room is silent, save for Blaine's heavy breathing and the slick sound of Kurt's lubed hand, and they know that they have to finish up soon, since Rachel and their dads have been gone for almost three hours.

As if on cue, they both hear the rumble of the garage door opening.

"Wha—" Kurt's hand is knocked off, replaced by Blaine's.

"Go downstairs, I'll finish up," Blaine pants out, jerking his cock frantically, the slide rough since almost all of the lube on his hand has dried out. Kurt doesn't budge, watching in awe as Blaine moans brokenly, pausing to spit in his hand.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Rachel calls from downstairs. "Come help bring in the groceries!"

"Oh, oh god, _fuck—_ " Blaine swears, stroking faster and faster until he comes with a cry, spurting onto his chest in thick streaks. He looks up at Kurt, eyes wild as his chest heaves. "You have to go. We'll talk about this later, okay sweetheart?"

Kurt nods and climbs off of him, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. He goes straight to his room to change, dumping his soiled underwear and pants in a hamper, and pulling on a pair of jeans instead. He breathes slowly as he walks down the stairs, to where his dads are.

"Hi Papa! Let me help you with that."

-

I's nearly 1 in the morning when Kurt's phone lights up with a text on his nightstand. He'd been lying on his bed awake for the past few hours, unable to turn off his thoughts.

**To:** Kurt

**From:** Blaine

if you're up, can you come to my room?

Kurt knows he could ignore the text, tell Blaine he was sleeping the next morning and leave it at that. But he finds himself in the hallway, walking into Blaine's room.

"Hi," he whispers, shutting the door.

"Hi," Blaine says, his face illuminated by the glow of his phone, and Kurt can see him smiling. "Come sit, I want to talk to you." He sits up, tossing the blankets off his lap, and crosses his legs. Kurt sits the same way, facing him.

"Look," Blaine starts, placing a warm hand on Kurt's knee, his touch burning through Kurt's pants. "I need you to know that this isn't just a hookup for me. I genuinely care about you, Kurt, and I—I couldn't deny my attraction to you any longer. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, but there's something between us, and it doesn't matter that you're 8 years younger than me, because if we had met under any other circumstances, I know we'd be together."

Kurt swallows dryly before responding. "I'll admit that I was a bit, um, surprised when I came in your room today, but I chose to stay, and you're right, it was... fun?" Kurt laughs quietly, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of this conversation. "I like you a lot too, Blaine. You're all older and experienced and you look like that," he breaks off, gesturing to Blaine as a whole.

Blaine laughs, his eyes crinkling and Kurt's heart hurts at the amount of affection he has for this boy. There's beats of silence between them, having run out of things to say, so Blaine stretches back out on the bed, laying on his side. "Come sleep with me? I hear I do a pretty good job as the big spoon."

"But what about my dads and Rachel? What if they find us?"

"They're not going to. Your dads are driving Rachel to the airport for her flight at 6, and then I heard they're going to run errands after that. They won't be back for a while, and we'll set an alarm to wake up before then."

Kurt's still hesitant, but he knows Blaine well, he's practically grown up with him (and god, how weird is that?). He lays down with him, back to Blaine's chest, and Blaine's arms go to wrap around Kurt. It's safe and warm and he feels wanted for once, and he drifts off easily.

-

When Kurt wakes up, there's a hard body pressed against his back, and a face tucked into his shoulder.

"Morning, sweetheart," Blaine says, his voice rough with sleep. His stubble is scratchy against Kurt's cheek, but he just snuggles in closer, shifting his body back and—

Oh.

There's something else that's part of Blaine's that's definitely awake, the warm pressure of his morning wood pressed firmly against Kurt's ass. Kurt is suddenly fully awake, hyper-aware of Blaine's cock.

He attempts to subtly move his hips away, but Blaine's arms are tight around him, and he's just pressed back even closer to Blaine.

"Tell me if this is going too fast," Blaine murmurs into his ear as he moves his arm from around Kurt to his back, palm curved around his ass gently. "Can I see you?"

Kurt's too warm, too fast. "Yeah, yeah," he says, untying the drawstring of his pyjama pants and pushing them down along with his briefs, leaving his bottom half gorgeously bare.

"Oh, honey," Blaine breathes out, one hand stroking over Kurt's ass, squeezing the cheeks lightly. There's a shuffling as Blaine pulls his own cock through the hole in his boxers, and then there it is, resting warm in the groove of Kurt's ass. Blaine tugs his cheeks apart, exposing his hole and slotting his cock in between, letting it become enveloped by the fat cheeks.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Blaine moans softly, holding Kurt close in his arms. Kurt's abruptly aware of how hard he is, his cock pinned between his stomach and the bedspread.

"Can you roll over onto your front, sweetheart? I want to try something." Blaine unwraps his arms from around Kurt and lets him move onto his front, propped up on his elbows. Blaine grabs the lube from the drawer and drizzles some in between Kurt's cheeks, stopping at the surprised sound Kurt makes. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you that it'd be cold."

He spreads the lube around with his palm and fingers, brushing lightly over Kurt's hole and seeing how it twitches. "I'm going to fuck your ass cheeks, okay?"

Kurt furrows his brow, blushing at the crude phrasing but also not fully getting what Blaine means. "I don't understand."

"Let me show you," Blaine says, lubing up his own cock as he sits back on his legs. He spreads Kurt's cheeks apart with two hands, sitting up slightly to position his cock in between. It slips around a few times before coming to rest in the middle. He then pushes Kurt's cheeks together, using the flesh to grip his cock as he starts rolling his hips, thrusting in between.

Kurt's never even thought of this before, of sex being something that isn't penetrative, and he feels dirty for liking it, enjoying how much pleasure he's providing Blaine as evidenced by his moans.

"Your ass is so good, Kurt, so hot," Blaine says, thrusting, his cock gliding smoothly. "You're so fucking sexy." His voice breaks on the last word, throwing his head back and as he thrusts his hips faster.

Kurt whimpers when the head of Blaine's cock catches on his rim, biting on his lower lip to muffle the sound. Blaine comes shortly after, releasing a sharp cry as his hips stutter and he shoots up Kurt's back.

Kurt gets up onto his hands and knees, needing some relief for his cock. Blaine's too quick for him, draping himself over Kurt's back (and into his own come) and wrapping his hand around Kurt's cock.

"Fuck my fist, Kurt." Kurt thrusts in and out of Blaine's slick hand, hips jerking wildly, crying out at how good it feels. His hips buck once, twice more before he comes, too turned on and close to the edge from Blaine coming on him.

-

"All I'm saying is, I think you should call him."

It's a few months later before Blaine and Rachel visit again, and Kurt's standing in the kitchen making himself lunch as he listens to their conversation.

"Call who?" Kurt asks lightly, sitting down at the table with his food.

Blaine has the number of this guy from my dance class, and he refuses to call him!"

"Yeah, Blaine, why don't you call him?" Kurt says, smirking over his cup as he takes a sip. That's all he contributes to the conversation, staying silent for the duration of his lunch and listening to Rachel's arguments as to why Blaine should call this guy.

It's an hour or two later when Kurt corners Blaine in his room as he sits at the desk on his laptop. Kurt says nothing, only dropping to his knees and looking up at Blaine. "Let me suck you."

Blaine's hands freeze almost comically mid-type, and he looks down at Kurt. "I'm sorry, _what?_ "

Kurt's a little more embarrassed having to repeat it, but he manages to hold Blaine's gaze. "I want to blow you. Show me how?"

Blaine cradles Kurt's face in his palm, his thumb stroking over his plump bottom lip. "Okay, sweetheart." He checks that the door is shut, and undoes the button on his pants, tugging his trousers down to his thighs. He's almost completely soft, having not expected Kurt to come in, and he has to tug himself up to almost full hardness before letting go.

"Just start slow," Blaine says, hand resting gently on the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt holds Blaine's cock steady at the base before darting his tongue out, licking broad over the head. He feels Blaine's cock twitch under his mouth, and he guesses he's doing something right. He traces the veins on his cock, finds a spot right underneath the crown that makes Blaine's hips jerk.

"Open your mouth?" Blaine says, voice strained. He doesn't understand how it's possible that Kurt looks so debauched already, mouth red and hair mussed. He realizes that he's Kurt's first blowjob, he's probably going to be Kurt's first everything, and his cock aches the thought of getting to teach him everything.

Kurt's drops his jaw and he closes his lips around the head, sucking hard. Blaine's fingers tighten in his hair and Kurt sinks down further, pulling off when he goes too far and chokes. "Am I doing okay?"

"You're doing great," Blaine says roughly.

Kurt licks his lips, more out of habit than anything, before taking Blaine's cock back in, tongue lashing the head as he sucks what he has in his mouth. His hand goes to wrap around the base, jerking what he can't fit in yet. The slide is a bit too dry, and he purposely collects spit in his mouth, letting it drool down the side of Blaine's cock.

"Look at up me, sweetheart." Kurt looks upward, just holding Blaine's cock in his mouth as he stares. Blaine traces a thumb over Kurt's cheek, feeling the imprint of his cock.

"You're so good for me," Blaine whispers as Kurt goes back to sucking, bobbing his head and taking a little bit more of Blaine's cock each time. It's hot inside Kurt's mouth, and he can't help but whine when the head of his cock hits the soft back of Kurt's throat.  _Next time,_ he thinks to himself.

Blaine's orgasm creeps up and then hits him all at once when he feels his balls tighten, the spark inside burn too hot. "Oh— _shit,_ Kurt, p-pull off—"

Kurt pulls off with a wet pop, his lips cherry red, and Blaine cries out as he comes, painting Kurt's face with thick streaks of come. The majority lands on Kurt's right cheek, a wet mess smeared on his skin.

Kurt's wipes a finger on his chin, collecting Blaine's come on his finger. He's about to suck it clean when there's a sharp knock on the door. From then it's just a mad scramble to hide Kurt underneath the desk and Blaine to tuck himself back into his underwear. When Rachel opens the door, the only reminder left is the flush along the back of Blaine's neck.

-

From then on, they're basically attached at the hip whenever Blaine visits. They relish whatever time they can have together, some planned and some not planned at all.

It's times like when Blaine wakes up early and goes to the kitchen to make coffee, only to have arms wrapped around his middle and a hand shoved down his pants. It's times like when they're sitting together in the living room innocuously watching a movie, only to have Blaine drop to his knees and look up at Kurt with a smirk.

It's one month after they've started having sex when Rachel finds out.

They assume the house is empty, Rachel having left with their dads, and Kurt's hand is on the door handle of his bedroom when he's suddenly pinned against it. Blaine shoves his briefs down his legs to pool on the ground, and tells him to bend over.

Kurt barely has time to comply before Blaine pulls his cheeks apart, wedging his face in between and licking sloppily over Kurt's hole.

"Oh, _oh Blaine_ ," Kurt moans, his fingers scrambling for something to hold onto against the smooth wood.

"Moan for me, baby, we're alone and no one can hear you," Blaine goes back to licking, sucking a wet kiss over his entrance. There's something undeniably hot about Kurt being loud for him, letting down his guard and being so open.

Blaine laps at his hole until the muscle begins to loosen, enough for the tip of his tongue to enter. "You like me eating your ass, sweetheart?"

"God, yes— _yes_ ," Kurt cries out, arching his ass back and wanting more.

Blaine grabs the lube off of the ground where he had tossed it and slicks up his fingers, pushing two into his slack hole. He adds his fingers messily and quickly, knowing from experience that Kurt enjoys a slight burn and stretch when Blaine pushes in. He soon has three fingers gliding in and out of Kurt, his hole hugging Blaine's fingers tightly.

"I'm ready, that's enough," Kurt breathes out, resting his sweaty forehead against the door. Blaine stands up, retrieves a condom from his pocket and rolls it on. The light touch is enough to make him throb, and it's almost ridiculously how close he is just from rimming Kurt.

On the other side of Kurt's bedroom wall, Rachel Berry sits at her desk with headphones on as she studies. She has a test tomorrow and if it were up to her, she wouldn't have come back to visit this week, but Blaine was oddly insistent on coming back.

When she almost falls asleep for the third time reading her textbook, she decides that maybe it's time for a break. She pauses her music and takes off her headphones, letting them hang around her neck.

Rachel stands up to stretch, throwing her arms out wide... and then freezing when she hears sounds. It's almost rhythmic in a way, a steady knocking. She puts her headphones back up to her hear, thinking she forgot to turn off her music, but there's nothing playing.

Then the words start.

"Fuck, Blaine, _oh_ —"

"Such a tight ass, you're so fucking _good_ —"

Rachel's horrified when she realizes what she's hearing: her baby brother is getting fucked by her best friend and oh my god, why are they so loud?

"I'm gonna come, _oh, oh_ —"

Hearing her younger brother beg and whine is enough, and she hurriedly yanks her headphones back on, hops into bed and pulls the blankets over her head. A nap sounds like a good idea.

-

"Wow."

They're both in bed, Kurt's head laying on Blaine as he traces circles aimlessly on his chest.

"I don't think you've ever been that loud," Blaine says mildly, and Kurt smiles into his chest, cheeks colouring.

They settle into a comfortable silence, and Kurt's almost asleep when he's startled by a sharp knock on the door.

He looks up at Blaine and sees the same confusion mirrored on his face. "I thought—"

The door opens, and Rachel walks in with one hand over her eyes. "Are you two decent?"

"... Yes?" Kurt says slowly, unsure as to why she opened the door and why she's even home.

Rachel uncovers her eyes and places her hands on her waist, fixing them with a stare. "Why are you two so loud? I thought the house was going to collapse."

"Rachel—"

" _No._ Even with these," she gestures to the headphones around her neck, "I could hear you two. And they're supposed to cancel out the noise of an airplane."

Kurt's face is on fire, and there's no way in hell he's going to look at his sister right now.

Blaine's chest is shaking where he's laying on it, and he glances up to find Blaine chuckling. "Stop it," Kurt says, slapping his shoulder, "why are you laughing?"

"Rachel, I apologize that Kurt," he breaks off when Kurt elbows him in the ribs. "I apologize that  _we_ were too loud, but we weren't aware that you were home."

"You should be sorry," Rachel says, waiting a beat before spinning around on her heel and walking out.

"...What just happened?"

"It seems that Rachel just found out about her younger brother and best friend, and is completely fine with it," Blaine says. "But maybe next time, you could be a bit quieter— _ow_ , what was that for?"


End file.
